Late Nights
by allyaustin
Summary: Dove and Laura plan a girl night just to themselves. Suddenly they're joined by two other guests. A livestream, a tag and a little mess with some makeup all in one night. One shot. Raura/Rove. Advanced.


**Summary: Dove and Laura plan a girl night just to themselves. Suddenly they're joined by two other guests. A livestream, a tag and a little mess with some makeup all in one night. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Plot goes to Deizha. :)**

* * *

Laura laid back onto the comfort of her canopy bed. She held the notepad that listed completely everything she had needed out in front of her face. Her eyes cautiously scanned over the paper as she read.

She smiled to herself as she briefly checked everything off the list. Snacks, bedding (sleeping bags), makeup, movies which were sure to be a tear jerker, music, games and the list went on. She wasn't exactly a go to person when it came to these kinds of things. So she just went with what she thought would be essential.

She sat up to where she was slightly dangling her feet from the edge of the bed. One of her many friends was coming for a little, she guess you can say, girl time.

They had rarely seen each other lately. With the constant overload of things on their schedules recently. She was grateful they even had time to do this.

Sure they worked almost nearly close to each other but you'd be quite surprised to know they hardly ran into each other. She missed her best friend and saying she was ecstatic to see her for more than just five seconds, would be a complete understatement.

Suddenly there was a ringing of a bell.

The sound blared a little through Laura's ears which startled her out of her thoughts. She quickly recovered and within the next moments; she was down by the door.

She immediately opened it and there revealed the blonde, she had been looking forward to seeing all day. Or at least the one she was expecting to see.

Dove instinctively ran to her friend, enveloping her into a tight embrace. They both squealed.

"Feels like it's been forever!" Dove says dramatically. Laura automatically agrees.

They hug a little longer before pulling away.

"So what do you exactly have planned?" Dove questions.

"Well," Laura begins a little uneasy. "I have no experience in this area...so I was just wondering if we could go with the flow. I practically have every sleepover need known to woman. So we'll definitely be entertained for a while." She jokes a little.

Dove chuckles before heading for the kitchen. "Snacks?"

"Yogurt, trail mix, popcorn, s'mores, oh and a must is obviously ice cream." Laura answers as she leaned against the counter.

"We can just order a pizza later, I guess." Dove adds on nonchalantly. She continues to roam the fridge for the snacks.

"Can't forget about the veggies!" Laura proclaims.

Dove turns away for a second and eyes her weirdly, as if saying 'really?' Laura just snorts and shakes her head in obvious amusement.

Dove scoffs playfully before finally closing the fridge's door. "Well, I think we're all set?" She says it coming out as a hope for assurance.

Laura nods and they both head into her bedroom; food in both of their hands.

They set it down onto the bed, making sure to do it gently, in case it all tips over.

Laura is the first to speak up. "Okay, so movies. I have thousands. If you haven't noticed."

"Chick flicks for the win!" Dove utters out, fist pumping; completing mimicking her character from her tv show.

"Love Actually!" Laura indicates rather quickly in excitement. She grabs the case from the stack she already has out.

Dove rolls her eyes. "Of course because it's your favorite."

"Hey, it's an a great movie. Besides all the very...suggestive material including it. The whole falling in love yet with difficulties in the way shows a lot." Laura orates and points out.

Dove shakes her head. "Exactly and you would know that by how many times you've seen it!" She sermonizes; laughing a little.

Laura opposes but instead shrugs in defeat. "Well, since movies is obviously a no for now, how about we..." She trails off, somehow hoping Dove has an idea.

"Prank calls." She blurts out, like an light bulb just blew up in her head.

Laura squints her eyes slightly. "Yeah but who?"

Dove thinks for a second before an idea comes to her once again. She sets herself down in the chair beside Laura's desk. Laura just sits down on her bean bag chair.

Dove dials the number on her phone and swiftly sets it down onto the floor. She remembers to put it on speaker.

A few rings pass before a groggy voice answers. "Hello?"

Dove had made sure to made her number private before calling so he pretty much had no idea who it was.

They both laughed to themselves and tried their best to stifle it back.

Dove slowly began to speak in a distinct voice. Maybe an accent? Laura couldn't tell. But played along anyways.

"Hello..." Dove slurs out playfully for a second.

"Who's that?" Someone from the other end says and soon Laura recognizes it to be Ross.

She smiles widely before speaking too. "What does a clock do when it's hungry?" She tries her best to hide her familiar voice and uses her australian accent.

"Uhm..." Ryan says a little unsure. "I don't know? What's the point of this?"

Dove snorts before answering. "It goes back four seconds!"

Ross chuckles a little in the background and you can hear the faintness of the guys putting the phone onto speaker also.

"Continue!" Laura whispers. Dove nods.

"Is your name Wifi...cause I'm feeling a connection." Dove says a little lowly.

Ryan laughs as he responds. "Sorry but I'm taken."

Laura's eyes widen before focusing again. "That's just too bad..."

"Hey you guys have told us two, so it's our turn." Ross states.

"But that's not how this works." Laura giggles.

"Too late," Ryan began. "Nice butts take my breath away. I'm assmatic!"

Laura and Dove both try to muffle back their laughter as the talk in unison. "Is that so?"

Ryan just nods even though they can't see him.

Ross speaks up. "My girlfriend would love this one. What did Barack Obama say to Michelle when he proposed?" He puts emphasis on the question. "I don't wanna be Obama self."

Laura can't help it when she falls over in her seat and lets all of her overwhelming laughter out.

Dove just laughs at her best-friend. "Okay, okay! I admit that was a good one." She tries to catch her breath.

Ryan smiles to himself. "Now do you wanna tell us who this is?"

Laura sits up a few moments later. "Guess."

"Does one of you have brown hair...maybe?" Ross asks.

"Maybe." Laura confirms.

"Blonde hair?"

"Si!" Dove answers.

"Ah, that's strange, right Ryan?" Ross proclaims sarcastically.

Ryan snickers. "Very peculiar."

"It's us." Laura says getting a little flustered but nevertheless she was smiling.

"We kind of knew that already but thanks for the confirmation." Ross says wryly.

She scoffs briefly before Ryan suddenly speaks up out of the unbecoming silence. "So what are you guys doing anyways?"

"Well, it's the only Friday we have off for a while and we haven't seen each other in ages so we went for it." Dove explains.

"Yeah, I mean. We don't even know the next time we'll most likely even get to see each other. Things have been pretty crazy lately and this was kind of a one chance opportunity. Or at least for now, it is." Laura adds on.

Ross smirks on the other end of the phone. "So do you guys need company?"

Laura scoffed almost immediately. She could hear them both whimper at her sudden response and she rolled her eyes before they met Dove's. Her facial expression showed 'should we?"

Dove thought for a second before nodding a moment later. "Why not?" She answers.

...

The guys arrive about an hour later. They stopped at the door step of Laura's house. Ross lifts his hand to knock calmly onto the front door.

Within a quick second, The brunette and blonde are greeted by their girlfriends. Laura instinctively holds open the door for them as they walk in. She closes it and mentally thanks god that her parents are gone for the weekend. Or else this whole little fiasco would've been a no on the first ask. She locked it then followed behind her three friends.

They all walk upstairs to Laura's room. Ross goes to take a seat for the bed but Dove quickly stops the blonde. "Woah wait! Let me move this before you make a mess." She teases. Dove picks up the food and moves it over to the dresser on the other side of the room.

Ross scoffs and sits up for a quick second before taking a seat again. Laura walks by not a second later and Ross takes her by the hand, pulling her down onto his lap. Laura just smiles as he nuzzles his face into the softness of her hair before he sighs.

"So exactly what are we doing?" Ryan asks, facing towards Dove.

Dove and Laura face each other. They give each other a knowing look before nodding and going to grab Laura's lap-top and Dove grabs her I-Pad.

Laura quickly logs onto to twitter and types in a new tweet.

_' lauramarano: Livestream tonight at 9PM! Western time with dovecameron. We might even have some special guests. ;) #ILoveSuprises'_

Dove snorts at Laura's tweet and quickly replies. _' dovecameron: lauramarano We're gonna have guests, why was I not told?! Are they at least as amazing as you?'_

Ross sits there dumbfounded for a second before trying to peek over Laura's shoulder. She notices and dodges her body away and after a few more tries; he finally gives up. He nods his head up to Ryan and he nods understanding. Ryan walks over to Dove and she looks up at him.

"So are you gonna tell us what we're doing?" He asks softly.

Dove cackles lightly before replying. "We're doing a special live-stream...with you guys." She points to them.

Ross' bemused expression suddenly leaves his face as he understands.

"We're going to do a boyfriend tag." Laura explains.

"What the hell is that?" Ryan takes a seat next to Dove and throws his arm over her shoulder as she snuggles into him.

Laura began. "I have no idea how to explain this but you'll get it when we start." She looks over at her clock. "Which should be in five minutes."

Dove jumps up for a second as she remembers she forgot to tweet the link. Once she's done, she stands up to help Laura get everything organized.

The guys get up and go to sit over at the couch on the other side of Laura's room. Once the girls are finished, they face them.

"You know to be surprise guest stars, they can't exactly see your faces when we start the stream in less than thirty seconds, right?" Laura teases.

"Oh!" Ross says like he had no clue at all and they both get up hurriedly. "We totally knew that. No need to explain." He nudges her playfully as he passes by her petite figure.

Laura and Dove take a seat at the couch as she logs onto Ustream. It takes them a few seconds to get the camera to work before the viewers can finally see them.

"Can you hear me? Mic check, 1, 2, 3." Laura yells at the screen.

Dove rolls her eyes at Laura and she taps her slightly. "Laur, they hear us. You can stop yelling." Laura laughs before it finally subsides.

"Okay, so as we were saying. We do in-fact have two very special guests." Dove coos. "So give it up for them, eh?" She points for the boys to come and it takes them a few seconds to notice her. She shakes her head at the sudden stupidity then faces the camera once again.

They boys appear on the camera as they both take a seat.

"You've probably guessed what we're going to do. And it's called the boyfriend tag." Laura voices. "We're gonna answer questions you guys give us and then we'll do a fun game of 'my boyfriend does my makeup' but we're gonna see who's does it better? If that makes any sense."

In the blink of an eye, the comments below blow up with random questions. One catches the eye of Ryan and he begins to read it.

"What are you favorite things about each other?" He reads out word for word.

"Oh, I know this. This is easy." Ross says. "My favorite thing about Laura is definitely her kindness. Her smile. Her hair. Her personality. Her humbleness. Gracefulness. He-" He's suddenly cut off.

"Okay, we get it. No need to gloat." Ryan replies playfully. Ross just reaches over to hit him but misses.

"My favorite thing about Dove? Her smile most definitely. She's legitimately the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He finishes. Laura just 'awes.' While Dove just leans up to peck his lips. They both smile within the kiss.

Ross says the next question. "How did you ask the girls out?"

"Ross practically took me to the beach and serenaded me with the sweetest song. I remember it all like it was yesterday. No guy had ever done something like that for me." Laura conceives a small smile.

"Well you were worth it." He kisses the bridge of her nose and she climbs onto his lap again. Her back against his chest.

Laura looks down at the computer and sees many comments that say 'you guys are so cute!' and 'I love you guys!' She just laughs to herself.

...

The girls had hesitantly agreed to doing the 'my boyfriend does my makeup" game after they had called it off. The livestream was over but the boys had convinced them that it'd be fun so they went for it. The girls were seated in separate chairs and both of the guys had makeup bags in their hands.

"This should be easy as cake." Ross jokes. In all honesty, he had saw Laura do this plenty of times. Would it really be that hard? He thought.

After about twenty minutes of applying foundation here and there and lips being smacked with lipstick. They finally stopped. The girls had no idea how they looked. So they were pretty eager to figure out what had happened to their faces. Laura was the first to get up and Dove followed suit as they ran to the mirror.

They both screamed and faced the guys. Anger boiling their faces. The boys held their hands up in defense.

Laura looks over to Dove and gives her a 'I knew this was a bad idea from the start' look and Dove seemingly agrees. They were pretty sure that Ross and Ryan had purposely done to their faces, no matter how much they denied it. They looked in the mirror. They completely resembled clowns. She could hear them behind her, trying to hide their laughter.

Dove turned and scoffed. "So it's funny now, huh?" She arches an eyebrow as she grabs her container of foundation. "Let's see exactly how much fun it is."

"Don't touch me with that thing!" Ryan warned. He held his hand out as he backed away. Dove followed his steps as he ran down the stairs.

Ross and Laura were the only ones left in the room. Laura finally faced him and he tried to speak but she cut him off with just one word. "Run." In her hand was a pack of lipstick and his eyes widen as he quickly dashed out and she went after him.

The rest of the night passed by rather fast. All four ended up watching Love Actually. Although some scenes in the movie were very vivid. It wasn't nothing that hadn't seen anyways. They had passed out by 3 A.M. Laura into Ross' arms as they laid calmly on the couch and Ryan and Dove on the bed. The night was definitely worth it or at least they like to say it was.


End file.
